San Antonio Missions Tour
San Antonio Missions Tour is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southwest Texas Council. = Activities = All age levels must complete at least one activity from each leadership key; Discover, Connect & Take Action, plus: Girl Scout Brownies – 2 additional activities Girl Scout Juniors – 4 additional activities Girl Scout Cadettes, Seniors & Ambassadors – 6 additional activities The Spanish mission system was designed by Spain to hold the land it claimed in the New World. These missions were to spread the Christian religion and introduce the natives to the Spanish culture, law and language. The Spanish missions formed the foundation for the city of San Antonio. From its colonial beginnings as a small settlement near the missions, San Antonio developed into one of the 10 largest cities in the United States. Discover 1. In 1739, every mission suffered a serious setback when an epidemic swept the area killing hundreds of people and causing others to flee in fear. Find out how we are protected from these epidemics today. What other steps does your family take to make sure you are healthy? Make a list of steps you can take to stay healthy. Do two of the things on your list for at least 2 weeks. What differences do you notice in the way you feel? 2. The missions were self sufficient. Their inhabitants, who were Indian and Spanish, grew their own food; corn, melons, squash, beans, pumpkins, peppers and fruit. Meat was given in rations and came from wild game. How do you get your food? What do you think would happen if there were no grocery stores to purchase our food? Try growing a food-producing plant such as tomatoes, squash, pumpkins or other plant. 3. In addition to growing their own food, the mission inhabitants made their own clothes from cloth and animal hides. Look at the outfit you have on. How did you get it? How many outfits do you have in your closet? Try a simple sewing project and learn some basic stitching techniques. Older girls may want to try making their own outfit. From what you have learned, how long do you think it took to make one shirt? How many outfits do you think you would have if you had to hand-make each one? 4. Each of the Indian houses in the missions consisted of one room and a kitchen. How does the Indian home differ from yours today? Draw a picture of an Indian home and decide where each person in your family would sleep if that were your home. What do you think it would be like to live in an Indian home? 5. The missions became schools for the Indians as well as religious centers. The natives learned agriculture, the care of livestock, different crafts and trades, Spanish language, songs and dances, and reading and writing. What subjects are similar and which are different than the subjects you study today? Why do you think your subjects are different that those back then? Connect 1. Four separate missions comprise the San Antonio Missions National Historical Park; Mission Concepcion, Mission San Jose, Mission San Juan and Mission Espada. The Alamo is the fifth mission in San Antonio. Visit at least 3 of the missions and learn when they were established and by whom. While visiting the missions, notice the craftsmanship and architectural design of each. As you explore and learn the history of the mission, complete the attached San Antonio Missions Crossword Puzzle. 2. Mission San Jose, the "Queen of the Missions", is well known for the unequaled craftsmanship of its decorative limestone carvings. Visit Mission San Jose and learn the legend of Rosa's Window. Draw a picture of Rosa's Window Try designing a window, archway, bell tower or entry way of your own. 3. The most famous mission in San Antonio was originally known as San Antonio de Valero and was established in 1718. Today we call it the Alamo. It is a Texas State Historic Site that is under the care of the Daughters of the Republic of Texas. Visit the Alamo and learn more about its history and inhabitants. 4. Mission Concepcion stands proudly as the oldest unrestored stone church in the United States and is the best preserved of the historical missions. The church at Concepcion looks essentially as it did more than 200 years ago, when it stood at the center of local religious activity. Not visible today are the colorful geometric designs that originally covered the exterior surface of the mission. Inside, however, are original paintings of religious symbols and architectural designs. Visit Mission Conception to observe the paintings and religious symbols. 5. Mission San Juan’s fertile farmlands allowed for a self-sustainable mission, and its surplus helped supply the region with produce. The chapel and bell tower are still in use. Visit Mission San Juan and notice the Romanesque archway at the entrance gate and the remains of a half-completed, more elaborate church. Be sure to take a walk on the nature trail that leads to the river. Take Action 1. Mission inhabitants prepared much of their food in hornos (ovens). Try to locate one of the hornos at Mission San Jose. Of the different types of outdoor cooking that you have tried, which most closely resembles the use of a horno? Use that method, the box oven, or some other method to cook something out doors as the Indians might have. In what situation would your outdoor cooking skills be extremely handy? 2. Each kitchen at the missions was furnished with a metate for grinding corn, a comal for making tortillas, a pot, water jar, and pantry. Find out how a metate and comal were used. How does this differ from methods today? Make homemade tortillas and butter using a method that may resemble the methods used long ago. Teach younger girls the method you used. 3. The survival of any mission or settlement in earlier times depended greatly upon irrigation. Find out what irrigation means. What do you think happens if there is no water for an irrigation system to work? Mission Espada hosts the best-preserved segment of the acequias (irrigation ditches) constructed by mission inhabitants as early as 1745. Visit Mission Espada and observe the irrigation system. How do the irrigation systems used today differ? Water continues to be a concern in our world today. What are some ways you can act to save water? Make a poster of different ways that people can save water and display it where it can be seen by others. Discuss what you have learned with friends and family. 4. The historic missions of the park are all still active parishes as well as tourist centers. Talk to a staff person or volunteer at one of the missions. Find out what you can do to help keep these historical sites in good condition. Suggested Reference Materials: : San Antonio: A Historical and Pictorial Guide (available in the Resource Center) : A Place in Time: A Pictorial View of San Antonio's Past (available in the Resource Center) : The San Antonio Missions: A Study of Their History and Development with Accompanying Activities (available in the Resource Center) : www.nps.gov San Antonio Mission: Spanish Influence in Texas : www.lsjunction.com The Five Spanish Missions of Old San Antonio For information such as price, availability, etc. or to order patches, contact the Girl Scouts of Southwest Texas Council Shop in San Antonio at (210) 349-2404 or (800) 580-7247, extension 244. Six weeks advance notice required for orders of 100 or more patches. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.girlscouts-swtx.org/images/gssa/ResourceCenter/PatchUpdates/SAMissionTourPatch_Jan09.pdf